


Lonely

by lahela



Series: I Want Your Uncle [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Hookfire - Freeform, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahela/pseuds/lahela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second installment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to write this story in increments as drabbles so chapters are short.
> 
> In this story Wendy, August and Baelfire are all fifteen years old.

When Baelfire turned fifteen, his father decided that he was old enough to look after himself therefore could do without a babysitter.

Alone, he is responsible for preparing his own meals, washing his own clothes, studying on his own and getting to bed early. Baelfire does a very good job of coping with it but he admits, it can get lonely sometimes being all alone in a big house especially when all he ever comes home to is an impersonal note from his papa stuck to a fridge that says:

Thankfully, Baelfire made new friends in school - Wendy and August - who help ease the loneliness from time to time. Every weekend, they would go out together to play in the park or go hiking in the forest. But during school days, when he was expected to be studying and doing school work, Baelfire was only allowed to speak to his friends over the phone.

He didn't have much to talk about with them tonight so he didn't call and simply ate in silence by the kitchen counter. As he chewed his food, his eyes landed on the note stuck on the fridge and slowly found his thoughts drifting once more to Wendy's uncle, Killian. Wendy didn't talk much about her parents but she sure spoke a lot about Killian. Today at lunch he had a funny note for her again. And they all laughed when Wendy read it out loud.

Baelfire didn't mind having a really strict and hardworking father, he loved him just the same. But deep inside, he couldn't help wish he had an uncle like Killian who could be his best mate. Sometimes he imagined he did and he would talk to him when he was all alone. He would tell him about his day at school or some secrets he felt he couldn't tell his papa or anyone, and somehow it made him feel better.


End file.
